Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash and the seventh level with an Insane difficulty. Description Fingerdash introduces the spider form, which is similar to the ball form in that tapping switches gravity - however, instead of dropping off of one surface and onto another without a loss in forward momentum, the spider instantly teleports to the nearest opposite solid surface. The level also introduces black orbs, which when interacted with sends the player down in the current direction of the player's gravity; green and magenta dash orbs (otherwise referred to as just "Dash Orbs"), which make the player travel in a straight line for as long as the screen is held with the green retaining gravity and the magenta switching gravity; red jump pads and orbs, which launch the player higher than a yellow jump pad or orb; rotating objects, new triggers, lasers, and varieties of new decorations. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located at 42% and collected as the spider. There will be a gap where the coin is; the player has to time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. *The second coin is located at 55% and collected as the ship. The player must fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and then fall when the coin is obtained to avoid crashing into the fireballs. It is possible to travel the coin route without collecting the coin if one's ship travels downwards instead of upwards where the coin is located. *The third coin is unique as you have to collect 10 mini-coins between 68% and 78%, which are collected as the wave. The player needs to collect all 10 mini-coins in order, and missing one mini-coin will immediately make all the mini-coins and the counter turn red and disappear. Once the player collects 10 mini-coins, in the following spider segment at 79%, the coin will appear in the main path, whilst if the 10 mini-coins are not collected, the coin will move downwards out of sight. Gameplay Trivia *Geometry Dash World uses a modified build of the main version of the game. At the time the breaching occurred, Fingerdash was present in the build but in an unfinished state. A video of it can be viewed here. **The early form of this level showcased a lot of bugs and broken items. The dash orbs appeared as a full triangle inside a circle; as of now, they are an arrow inside a slightly larger circle. *Fingerdash's soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it, Clubstep, Blast Processing, and The Challenge the only levels to have their name different from their soundtrack title. The others are DjNate - Club Step, -BlastProcess- (on Newgrounds, the song on YouTube is called Blast Processing) ''and ''Random Song 06 by Zhenmuron (Secret level). **The reason for the change is because the name Fingerbang could be potentially inappropriate for younger audiences. *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form, and is therefore the only level to omit a form as of Update 2.1. *Fingerdash provides text instructions informing the player to "Hold To Dash" if not holding on the first dash orb of the level. **Unlike other instructional texts, this is with the use of the "On Death" trigger, as it only appears after crashing. The texts used in Stereo Madness and Polargeist are programmed to appear after enough fails on a certain point of the level. *At the ship part, the player can skip the enlargement portal by going downwards and remaining mini-sized without crashing. It is possible to continue until the first wave sequence. **Also, at 66%, the player can hold on the gravity pad at the same time it hits and will allow the player to enter the wave section as a robot. It is possible to continue until the mini-wave part. *Fingerdash is currently the first and only official level to use mini-coins to acquire a secret coin. **There are technically 11 mini-coins in the level, with one being used in the mini-coin display and therefore impossible to collect. *Fingerdash is the only level whose achievement name for Practice Mode is the same as in Normal Mode - the only difference being that the normal mode achievement has an added exclamation point. It is unknown if this is intended or an oversight. *Fingerdash takes 85 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 79 jumps. Gallery FingerdashSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin FingerdashSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin FingerdashSecretCoin3Task.png|The task required for the third secret coin FingerdashSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin FingerdashMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels